Director?s Overview and Six Essential Characteristics ABSTRACT The City of Hope Comprehensive Cancer Center (COHCCC) brings together 135 Members from 23 Departments in the City of Hope National Medical Center and the Beckman Research Institute of City of Hope. The Center receives $16,688,443 (Direct) in peer-reviewed funding from the NCI, $15,062,557 (Direct) from other peer- reviewed sources, and $31,637,093 from non-peer-reviewed sources, for a total of $63,388,093 (Direct) in overall funding. Through faculty recruitment, reorganization, and significant infrastructure development, the COHCCC has greatly enhanced its ability to accelerate clinical and translational cancer-focused research. Fifty-three new faculty have been recruited during the most recent funding period, including 31 clinical investigators, and 23 basic and population research scientists. The Cancer Center has five Programs: Molecular and Cellular Biology of Cancer (MCBC), Developmental Cancer Therapeutics (DCT), Cancer Immunotherapeutics (CI), Hematologic Malignancies (HM), and Cancer Control and Population Sciences (CCPS). In addition, the COHCCC supports nine Shared Resources: Analytical Cytometry, Analytical Pharmacology, Integrative Genomics & Bioinformatics, Multi-omics Mass Spectrometry & Biomarker Discovery, Pathology Research Services, Small Animal Studies, Drug Discovery & Structural Biology, Biostatistics & Mathematical Oncology, and GMP Manufacturing. Significant infrastructure and other resources have been created to facilitate the translation of discoveries to the rapid development of new cancer treatments, diagnostic tests, and other interventions that will aid people with cancer, as well as individuals at risk for malignancy. Our research is aligned to reduce the incidence of cancer in the unique populations we serve within our Catchment Area, through investigating 1) biologically aggressive cancers that impact diverse populations; 2) viral-related cancers, including hepatocellular carcinoma and HPV and HIV-related malignancies; 3) the impact of pollution on cancer incidence, with a focus on breast and lung cancers; and 4) cancers of aging in Asian- and Latino-Americans. In addition, the COHCCC is committed to developing the next generation of leaders and practitioners in clinical and translational cancer-related research through robust training initiatives that begin at K-12 outreach and continue through junior faculty development. Finally, overall organization of the institution and its administrative capabilities in terms of leadership, programmatic alignment, development, and authority have been augmented so that the Cancer Center will be more responsive to its members and to harness their collective energies and creativity. This application documents that the COHCCC has addressed all of the concerns in the prior review, and that Leadership has built a solid structure for achieving its missions and a stronger more sustainable institution than it has ever been.